You and Me and Baby?
by Alisgrace
Summary: April couldn't believe it, any of it! She wasn't a board certified surgeon, she didn't have a job, and she wasn't a virgin. She didn't have anything. Or so she thought. What happens when April finds out she is pregnant with Jackson's baby. How will Jackson react? Will he still take a job at another hospital? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first Grey's Anatomy fic and I'm very excited to see what you guys think. This is set after the season eight finale and is about April and Jackson. I still don't know if Lexie is dead in this fic or not. I just can't come to terms with her death. Poor Sloan. Anyway here it is…**

When April woke up she saw that she still had the same sweater on she did last night. A little dazed and confused she turns to see what time it is and she see's Jackson passed out beside her. The memory of the previous night starts flooding back.

She was standing at Jackson's bedroom trying to knock on the door but she was too nervous. Everything was changing and none of these changes followed her plan. She was supposed to pass her boards, but she didn't. She was dead set on saving herself for her husband but that flew out Jackson's hotel room window. When she passed her boards she was supposed to get offered amazing jobs at impeccable hospitals, then find a good, honest, godly man, fall in love, and get married. But no. What she did was sleep with her best friend, do it again, she failed her boards, got fired from a job she loved most of the time, and then on top of everything she found out she was pregnant and the father was thinking of moving and taking a job all the way across the country.

April finally summed up enough courage and had her hand raised to knock on the door when Jackson comes out running into her almost knocking her over.

"Oh, sorry April." Jackson apologized while trying to regain their balance. "I was just coming to get you. I got some news."

"W-Well me too." April let out slowly.

Jackson grabbed April's hand and started leading her down the stairs. "Let's get some wine and celebrate."

"Ummm." April didn't know what to say or let alone do.

Jackson went over to one of the cabinets and got them down two wine glasses and bottle of red wine. "I took the job at Tulane." Jackson told April with a smile on his face as he poured the wine in the glasses, "Want to celebrate with me?"

April's heart sank. Jackson was all she had left here. None of her family lived nearby, she didn't have a job anymore, and she still didn't know how the hell she was supposed to explain to Jackson why she couldn't drink the wine.

"April? April you okay?" Jackson asked seeing her lost look.

_He's talking to you. Say something,_ she thought, _you're just going to have to have to come out and say it. Now say something!_ "Um yea. That's great. You'll do great there." She finally stutters trying to smile.

Jackson kept talking about all the amazing things he planned on doing at Tulane. But April couldn't focus. This wasn't how she thought this was going to go. Before when she planned on telling him he would have a choose to stay here at Seattle Grace Mercy West and be a father or accept one of his great job offers he had been working so hard for. Not much had changed really he still could stay if he really wanted to but now April could see how happy and relieved he was to finally choose a program and didn't want to ruin it for him. Jackson wasn't ready for a baby. Hell she wasn't ready for a baby either but ready or not one was coming.

_Just tell him, _she told herself, _He has a right to know. If he doesn't want to be a dad I can do this. I'll be okay. Maybe. Now tell him!_

"…I mean Tulane really wants me so I told them yea sure why not. Right? Sloan has been a great…"

"Jackson." April took a breath, "I'm pregnant."

Jackson immediately started to choke on his wine. His shocked face brought tears to April's eyes. She started to freak out and set her wine glass on the counter and runs up stairs to her bedroom. As she sat down on her bed and whipped the tears away with her sweater sleeve she heard Jackson's voice.

"You're pregnant? I'm going to be a dad?"

April turned her head around and nodded then turned back to face the window the tears starting to fall again. Jackson came over and sat down beside her and grabbed April and held her.

That's all that was said. They didn't talk about how they both felt he just held her and let her cry herself to sleep. That's all she really needed at the moment, comfort and sleep.

April got up and went over to the bedside table and set the alarm clock to go off in ten minutes so Jackson wasn't late for work. She didn't want to wake him. She wasn't ready to talk. She slipped out quietly careful not to wake up Jackson so she could take a shower and get ready for work. Today was her last day, and she just wanted to make the best of it. Really take it in. She might not be able to practice medicine for awhile.

When April got out of the shower she heard everybody talking down stairs in the kitchen so she thought it was safe to walk to her bedroom without being spotted by Jackson but as soon as she gets to her room and was about to shut the door Jackson comes running and puts his arm out to stop the door from closing.

"April wait, we should talk."

April turned around and headed towards the dresser, "Jackson I really don't feel like talking right now. I just want to try and enjoy my last day. I don't think I could handle any bad news today."

Jackson knew by the way her voice sounded that she was tired and just didn't have the energy but he had to tell her where he stood and how he felt. "Fine, don't talk. I'll do all the talking." He put his arm around her tiny waist and led her over to the bed to sit. He took her hands in his and said, "April I'm not going to Tulane. I'm going to stay in Seattle."

"Jackson." April tried to interrupt.

"No. Just listen. I want to be you. I want to be with you guys." Jackson glances at April's stomach with the sweetest look, "I want to us to be a family. Me and you and our baby."

Jackson stopped talking to see what April was thinking but she kept staring at their hands. Jackson didn't know what she was thinking. Did she even want the baby? Jackson actually thought his heart stopped beating at the thought.

"April? Do you want the baby?" Jackson asked for confirmation.

When April looked up with tears in her eyes tears started forming in his eyes too and April looked up and smiled and said yes. Jackson felt like his heart was going to explode.

Jackson pulled April in to a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to be there for you. And our baby. I promise."

**Please review! I want to hear any suggestions you guys may have! Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I would like to thank the people who left reviews and have this story as favorite or to be alerted when I update so Thank You! **

**This chapter is a short one, but the next one is going to be longer.**

April loved it at Seattle Grace Mercy West. She even loved it despite all the horrible things that happened there. First George gets hit by a bus, then the shooting, Callie's car vs. truck incident, and a plane crash with 6 doctors on the plane. Very unfortunate things happened there but she loved it. She didn't want to leave and she had just been called in Chief Hunt's office for what she assumed to be the big goodbye speech.

The meeting was at 6 and it was 5:50, she had given herself time to reflect on her last day. It was normal she though she didn't get a serious case so she didn't get a surgery, but she made sure she was the best doctor she could possibly be. She was extra careful with the patient's feelings, and did very precise work. Today also was the first day she had gotten morning sickness. She thought she was going to vomit all over an elderly women whose arm she was trying to stitch up. But she thought it was a pretty good day. She and Jackson decide they were now couple, she had something now, someone.

"Kepner, Come on in." Hunt's booming voice calls out in to the hallway bringing her back from her thoughts.

Hunt holds the door open for her and she walks in and he tells her to have a seat. As she sits down Hunt started to pace. She could tell he was trying to find the right words.

"Dr. Kepner, April, you are my person, like Sloan's person is Avery, like Teddy's person was Christina, and like Robbins person is Karev, you are my person. At first I thought you were one of those book smart surgeons that couldn't handle pressure outside of an OR. But when you said you were going to run me over with an ambulance I saw your potential in trauma. I had never had a person before partly because I was in the army and partly because I couldn't find anybody good enough. You're good Kepner, and with so many doctors down we need you and I really need a person."

"Chief Hunt if this is just extending my time here for just a little while I can't. I need to start trying to find a more permanent place to work."

"Well I can't offer you anything long term but I can give you at most one year. That is one more year as a resident. Then you will get to retake your boards. You will pass them. You will get amazing offers then it's your choice where you go or stay from there."

April couldn't believe it. This is what she wanted, what she needed. Jackson would be thrilled. But April didn't know how long she would actually be able to work. She being the honest person she was decided to tell him. He needed to know.

"Umm Chief Hunt that is a fair, a wonderful offer, but I think there is something you need to know." April noticed that when she was about to tell someone she was pregnant she paused before the actual words like she needed to build up enough courage or something. She lets out a long breath and tells Hunt, "I'm pregnant. An-And I don't know when I won't be able to perform surgeries anymore…"

April still had a whole lot of ramble left in her but Hunt cut her off saying the first thing that came to his mind, "Kepner Christina told me something about you having superpowers, umm virgin superpowers, and that was only like a month and a half ago."

"A lot of things can change in a month and a half sir." April said looking down at her hands. Boards and the plane crash, and one of her personal experiences of losing her virginity and getting pregnant, had been crammed in to a month and a half, and all the anxiety and sadness that went along with it too.

April got a little worried when she saw Chief Hunt get up and start pacing. But after what felt like forever. He stopped and looked over at her, "Okay Kepner, because you're my person, its fine. But you have to promise me that you will take your boards even though you will have a screaming three month old at home."

"Yes yes sir of course." April smile was a mile wide.

"Thank you. Now you better go get some rest you have the night shift tomorrow."

As April was walking out the door she turned around and asked Hunt, "You'll keep this to yourself right?"

"Of course."

**Yay! Everything is going good for April but will that change? Will Hunt really keep her secret? **

**Oh and I am open to any baby name suggestions. I know that chapter is quite a while away but I want to be absolutely sure about their babies name and give myself time to think it over.**

**Thank You for reading. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I'm so excited for you guys to read it! I hope you enjoy it :) And thank you guys that gave me some name suggestions for Jackson and April's baby. If you guys have anymore I want to hear them.**

April was basically running down the hall to get to the on-call room. That was her and Jackson's designated place to meet after her meeting. As soon as she opened the door Jackson started to ask her question after question.

"Are you okay? Do you need some time alone? Do you need me to stay…?"

"Jackson."

"…with you? Do you need anything? Anything at all you need…"

"Jackson! I got my job back!" April basically had to yell to get his attention.

"I don't… Why?" Jackson smiled was a mile wide then starting to shake his head, "You know what? That doesn't matter. All that matters is that everything is working out." Jackson pulled her into a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

April felt his kiss turn into a smile against her cheek, she had a feeling of what Jackson was going to do and say next.

"Hey we could take advantage of having the on call room all to ourselves." Jackson starting kissing April's neck.

"Jackson we probably shouldn't. I didn't lock the door and somebody could walk in and…" April's words turned into a moan. Giving up her argument April put her arms around Jackson's neck.

"April Kepner is about to sleep with an attending in the on call room who would have thought?" Jackson said smiling while pulling her towards one of the beds.

April all of a sudden broke away and started to go to lock the door but as soon as she was reaching out to turn the lock Meredith pushed the door open from the other side giggling followed by Derek. They apparently had the same idea they had.

"Oh sorry April." Meredith was still a little giggly, "We were just uhhhh."

"Its uh okay I was just leaving." April answered and quickly side stepped Meredith and went over to the nurses' station. When she turned back around she saw Jackson walking out and Derek slamming the door with his foot while nipping at Meredith's neck.

Jackson walked over to April and pretended to be checking out a chart and said, "We could be doing that if you would let me tell people about us."

"Jackson I want to keep this to ourselves for awhile. I like how nobody knows."

"April I'm not good with secrets. At all. I'm that guy on those sitcoms that when they get told a secret about somebody and the next time they see that person the secret just slips right out. Can't I just tell one person? I could tell Sloan?"

"No, no, no." April said while shaking her head, "Sloan will tell Sheppard because they're best friends, and he will tell Meredith because she is his wife, then Meredith will tell Christina because there each other's "person". Christina will then tease me. Well I guess that won't change really. She already teases me about my virgin superpowers. Which I actually don't have any more, not that they were real in the first place…"

April was starting to ramble and Jackson loved to watch her ramble on and on and on. She could start to ramble with one mind set and by the time she was finished it could be completely different. He could look at her all the time. He knows that sounds so mushy gushy but he was falling for her.

"Look at the way Avery is looking at Kepner. I think my boy has got himself a girlfriend. What do you think?" Mark and Owen were talking a few feet away from the nurses' station.

Owen just sighed, and thought _I promised, remember? But one person isn't going to matter right? It's just Sloan, who is he going to tell? Torres and Robbins? Yea probably. Well who are they going to tell? Teddy's gone._ "Well actually I think they are."

Mark looked at Owen and raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Really?"

Owen leaned over and whispered, "Don't tell anybody but when I offered Kepner her job back she informed me that she was pregnant."

Mark cut Owen off, "No? Really? Virgin Mary?"

"Apparently not anymore, and I am willing to bet its Avery's." Owen continued.

"He's just like me, a ladies' man." Mark grinned cockily. "Wow! Well I better go check on Lexie. I don't want her to push herself to hard." Mark gave Hunt a slap on the shoulder, "See you later man."

As Mark was walking out of the hospital he spotted Meredith and Derek holding hands and walking to their car.

"Hey guys wait up."

Meredith and Derek stopped and waited for Mark to catch up. "Man we can't get a drink, we are going to go home put our baby to sleep and"

"Yea I know what you're going to do." Mark gave them a look and they just laughed and Mark went on, "What I wanted was to tell you something I heard."

"You are a horrible gossip!" Meredith told Mark

"Yea, yea, whatever. Anyway right before I went to check on Lexie I stopped and talked to Hunt and we saw Avery giving Kepner love eyes!"

"Love eyes?" Meredith asked and Derek chuckled.

"Yes love eyes! I said it looks like Avery's got a girlfriend but I was just kidding. Then Hunt said when he gave April her job back she told him she was pregnant!"

Meredith and Derek stopped in their tracks. "Really? Whatever?" Derek said starting to keep walking but Meredith stayed put and said, "That's why she didn't pass her boards! She lost her virgin powers! I got to tell Christina!"

Meredith lets go of Derek's hand and run towards the hospital. "I'll meet you at the bar!" she yells back at Derek.

"So you want to get a drink with me?" Derek asked while smiling and shaking his head watching Meredith run towards the hospital.

Meredith, Derek, Mark, Callie, Arizona, Christina, and Bailey were all sitting at the bar.

"That explains it." Christina said "I just can't believe it was Jackson. Jackson is just like McSteamy. I didn't think he would do a virgin."

"Mark's done a virgin. Right? I mean when you were one." Arizona asked.

"Nope. Never."

"Whatever." Callie said calling Mark out.

"It's true." Derek said "Everybody in school knew that foreign exchange student was one. Especially Mark."

Everybody started to bust out laugh. Mark just took another shot and shook his head. Everybody fell silent when they heard Jackson and April voices as they came in the door of the bar. As soon as they came in every one of their colleagues turned and stared at them.

All April could do was turn to Jackson and say, "I told you so."

**Don't forget baby name suggestions!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I would like to start out by saying thank you to all of you guys who review and follow this story. I really appreciate it! Love ya'll! And second I would like to tell you that nothing big really happens in this chapter but it's cute and sweet. Hope you guys in enjoy it!**

"April I swear I didn't say anything." Jackson was walking beside April as she walked down the hall looking at a patience chart. "Why don't you believe me? I wouldn't lie to you." Jackson had been apologizing since they left the bar last night and they were asked every question all of their coworkers could think of to tease them. April hadn't said two words to him since she said I told you so to him in the bar.

April just kept walking, but finally she stopped. She turned right around to Jackson and said, "Me and you, I knew about, you knew. That's it. I didn't say anything so you must have had to Jackson!"

Jackson took Aprils hand and led her away from the middle of hospital were all their friends would see them arguing. When they got to a less crowded hallway he took her by the shoulders, slumped a little so her was more at her height and looked in her eyes, "I. Didn't. Tell. Anybody."

Then it hit April, like Jackson had just flipped a switch in her head. It wasn't just Jackson and her that knew. She had told Hunt. He promised he wouldn't tell, but of course he did. She knew that gossip spread fast around the hospital but it only to an hour. Just an hour. April didn't like it but that was the way things were around here. Everybody wanted to know everything and they always found out.

All of a sudden April and Jacksons pager went off and it was a 911 trauma. She gritted her teeth and said, "Hunt."

Jackson didn't know what just happened but he started running to the pit too.

April rushed out to the pit quickly putting on a trauma gown when she sees the back of Chief Hunts head and she says, "You told someone. You told one person about me Jackson and the baby and now everybody knows. Just so you know, everybody knows!" Then she heads over to open the ambulance doors and opens them.

A paramedic starts telling them the details of the case and helping them get the gurney to the ground. Hunt thanked the paramedics and told them they got it from there. It really wasn't one of those exciting very, very, close to death cases. They started to take the patient to a room.

"Kepner I…" Owen could think of anything to say so he decided to go with the truth, "The only person I told was Mark."

Everybody in the room fell silent and April and Jackson both stopped what they were doing and looked at Hunt. "You told Doctor Sloan! That's the most…" April said in a shock and aggravated tone.

Jackson couldn't help but smile. Jackson didn't like to see her hurt and sad but this wasn't that this was aggravated and innocent and it made her look cute. But Hunt on the other hand was probably not thinking the same.

"April why don't you go page Dr. Sheppard Mr. Danes pupils look uneven?" Jackson said trying to get April out of the room. She gave a Jackson a look and then gave Hunt one more glance and headed to nurses' station.

When April paged Jackson to meet her in the on-call room he had actually had the intention of just sleeping he was tired because he had just done a 9 hour surgery with Sloan. But when he got there he could tell April had a whole other idea. As soon as he stepped in the room she attacked him almost. She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to kiss him and then started to pull his shirt off.

Jackson really wanted to but he knew this was just because she was upset. He just needed to get her to start talking so he pulled away from the amazing kiss and took her hands in his. Mentally kicking himself because he had just stopped the start of amazing on-call room sex, he led her over to one of the beds and sat down and pulled her down to sit next to him. She leaned over and laid her head on Jackson shoulder.

"I just really wanted to keep this to ourselves for awhile. Just me and you."

"Against the world." Jackson joked.

April gave him a little look and continued, "This baby was ours. We made this baby to together not the entire surgical staff here."

"True. That is true, but you know what? They don't get to raise our baby. We do. They may be there the first time the baby takes it first steps or says its first word but do you think the baby will want its Uncle Alex when it's sick? No, it's going to want to come climb into bed with it mommy and daddy and we are not going to get any sleep what so ever." he looked up to see April smiling, "And hey do you know how many babysitters we have? We could have get one of the many to babysit while I take you out…" Jackson started to kiss down Aprils neck "and then take you home…", another kiss, "and up the stairs", a kiss, "and down the hall," yet another kiss "and to our big master bedroom."

April all of sudden looked up with a smile, "Our master bedroom? In our own house?"

Jackson knew they would be there for awhile so he just laded back on a pillow and answered all of her questions about their future house and just the future in general. He thought April had wanted to ask him a lot of these questions before but she just didn't have the courage. When she heard him talking about the future she knew it was okay if she did too. He was glad that she getting more comfortable around him. When they were just friends they talked about a lot of things but it was mostly about work nothing to personal.

April eventually leaned back and laid her head on his chest. "I'm tired and nauseas." April sighed, "I know that's not attractive but it's true."

Jackson just smiled and started rubbing her back until she fell asleep. Yep, he could definitely get used to this.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please, please, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5! Longest Chapter yet! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed. I hope you guys enjoy it this chapter!**

A few weeks went by and April was now three months pregnant. She was still nauseas all the time so Chief Hunt had her just doing charts and rounds. She couldn't make it through major surgeries without having to leave and rush to the restroom. Finally Bailey made her go home till her morning sickness subsided so she was just laying in bed looking at paint samples for the baby's room and waiting for Jackson to get home.

Aprils face lit up when she saw Jackson coming in their bedroom but when she saw his face she knew he was really tired.

"Hey, you look tired. Was it really busy?" April asked testing the waters to see if he was too tired to talk.

"Umm yea. There was a big pile-up on the highway, and there were eighteen cars involved." Jackson huffed out after belly flopping on the bed. "There was only a few life threatening injuries. So I was stuck sewing people up. And all the while Sloan was giving me a long talk. Telling me how I had to be there for our baby and how they grow up so fast and that I need to pay attention, and… you know what? Enough about me. What did you do today?"

April thought it was sweet that Sloan was like a father figure to Jackson but still a friend. "That's really sweet. And I just did some laundry and I'm still trying to figure out what color we should paint the baby's room. Which one do you like? This one or this one?" She held up a little card that was light shade of pink and one that was a light shade of green.

Jackson laughed and said, "How am I supposed pick one or the other? The pink is clearly for a girl and the green for a boy. We still don't know what it is." Jackson crawled up the bed and laid his head on April's stomach and started talking to the baby. "Do we? We don't! We just don't know…" He was using his baby voice. Aprils just smiled and watched him talk to their baby.

When Jacksons phone started ringing over on the dresser he groaned, "Uhg I don't want to move. It better not be one of those new interns calling to ask me another stupid question." He got up and went over to the dresser. When he picked up his phone he saw it was his mother. Getting a call from his mother was much worse than getting one from an intern. His mother still didn't know about April and the baby.

April glanced at Jackson then turned back to the color samples and asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Umm yea. It's m-my mom. I never told her a-about the b-baby." Jackson stuttered while just starring at his phone.

Aprils head shot up. She had called and told her parents about the baby a week after she told Jackson. It was hard to do and understood why Jackson didn't want to tell his mother but she thought he would have done it by now. "You still haven't told your mom? I thought you said you were going to call her weeks ago!"

"Well I could think of anything to say. Now or never I guess." Jackson picked up the phone. "Hey mom…you are...when…tomorrow!" Jackson face shot up and looked at April and ran his hand over the top of his head. "Yea well I got something to tell you too…love you too bye."

April looked at Jackson with her eyebrows raised, "I didn't hear you tell her anything about the baby. Jackson you have to tell her sometime and soon. What if she just shows up at the hospital one day? I'm going to start really showing eventually. I already have a little bump."

"She's coming. Tomorrow. To the hospital. She wants to have lunch." Jackson was freaking out a little. He would have to tell her in person. "She said she had something to tell me."

April found all this a little amusing. If he would have just called and told her he wouldn't be in this mess. She smiled and looked up at Jackson. "She has something to tell you and we have something to tell her."April laughed at his face.

"This is not funny." Jackson tried not to start laughing to but he couldn't help it. He ran over to the bed and picked April up kind like she was a baby and started to spin her around and while laughing and he kept asking, "You think this is funny?"

April while being spun around she just kept laughing and said, "Do you want me to vomit on you?" Jackson just kept laughing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Meredith, Lexie, Alex, April, and Jackson were all in the car and on their way to work when Alex looked over at April and Jackson and asked, "So you guys are going to find out what you are going to have right? Kepner I bet you're already started to look at cribs or what color you are going to paint its room. God knows you will be picky about everything."

Jackson smiled and April glared at Alex and just confessed, "I haven't started looking at cribs yet."

"I would defiantly want to know. Because I sure as hell ain't going to paint my baby's room a gender neutral color like yellow. I'm not a fan of yellow." Lexie piped up.

"Me too." Meredith backed Lexie up.

"We find out next time we go to the doctor." Jackson told them. "My mom is going to want to come." He groaned. His mom had called and told him this morning that she was staying for about three weeks.

"Dr. Avery is coming?" Alex and Lexie both asked at the same time. Meredith looked in her rear view mirror back at them.

"Yea. Unfortunately." Jackson sighed.

Alex looked over at them with this cocky grin on his face, "Oh you haven't told your mom about the baby!" He stared laughing when he saw Jackson shake his head no.

They had now arrived and were getting out of the car. Jackson started walking towards the hospital behind Alex, Lexie, and Meredith but April grabbed Jackson arm and ran her hand down to his hand and held it. She looked up at him. "Together? Tell her together?"

"Together." Jackson breathed out, "Together."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jackson came up behind April while she was getting a snack from the vending machine, "So have you seen my mom yet? She just text me and told me that she was here."

"Nope. Not yet." When April looked up she saw that Jackson was totally stressed out. "Listen everything is going to be okay. What are you so worried about anyway? She's not going to disown you."

"I-I don't know. I-I…" Jackson just stuttered.

"Listen it's time for lunch I'm sure she will just meet us there. You need to calm down you look guilty." April tried to joke but Jackson just wasn't himself anymore. He was a confident person usually but not so much around his mother. Her opinion mattered so much to him. "Come on lets go." April grabbed Jacksons hand and they started walking to the cafeteria.

Catherine Avery was sitting at table just waiting for her son to come through the doors. When she did finally see Jackson come through the cafeteria doors she saw that he was holding hands with April Kepner. That's new, she thought, that's cute. She waved her hand to get their attention.

Jackson saw his mom wave her hand and he headed over to her table. When he got there his mom stood up and gave him a big hug.

"Hello baby, nice to see you!" Catherine Avery moved over to April and gave her a big hug too. "And how are you sweetie?"

"I'm good. Great actually." April smiled at Jackson and then at Ms. Avery.

As soon as they were all seated Catherine Avery dove right in. "So are you two dating now? That's just so sweet. I always liked you." She smiled at April.

"Yea mom we are." Jackson smiled at his mom. "Actually we have something else…"

Jackson was cut off by the shrill sound of a pager. April reached down and grabbed her pager, "Incoming trauma. They need me. I'm so sorry." April felt bad but started to stand up.

Jackson stood up too. "Ooooooh, no you are not leaving me here to tell her by myself. You can wait two minutes. Please?"

April couldn't say no, Jackson just looked so pitiful. "Mom we have something we need to tell you. April is… We are… having a baby. Aprils pregnant."

Catherine Avery started to choke on piece of her salad. "Are you okay Ms. Avery. I'm so sorry…"

"Dear you have nothing to be sorry for I was just surprised this is a good thing! This is a good thing right?"

"Oh, yea yea." April and Jackson said. Then April's pager went off again. "I really need to…"

Jackson cut her off, "It's okay we can have dinner together later. I'll stay with my mom." Jackson stood up and gave April a little kiss and then watched her run out of the cafeteria. "Be careful!"

When Jackson turned around his mother was looking up at him with a smile. "My baby boy is going to be a daddy."

Jackson blushed a little bit and sat down. His mother grabbed his hands on the table. "So how far along is she?"

"She is 12 and a half weeks."

"Is that what you were doing to keep yourself calm during your boards?" Ms. Avery just smirked.

"Oh mom." Jackson groaned, "Don't say that!"

"How long have you guys been together? Why didn't you just tell me…?" Jackson watched as his mother face changed like she was doing some serious thinking.

"Jackson Avery! You took that girls virginity!" Ms. Avery was bent over the table whisper/yelling at Jackson.

Jackson looked around seeing if anybody was watching him get yelled at by his mother. "Mom, mom stop" trying to get his mother to stop, "Mom!"

"You have to answer a couple questions. Were you gentle and, considerate with her?"

Jackson rolled his eyes and sighed. "You will answer me boy." Catherine scolded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Are going to be there? You will not be absent like your father."

"Yes ma'am. And I won't."

Catherine saw a something in Jackson eyes. His face was serious. She could tell this wasn't just him being with the mother of his child. It was way more. "Do you love her?"

"With all my heart." Jackson smiled at his confession he had never said it out loud before he hadn't even told April but he knew it was true.

"Okay then. I guess we are okay then." Catherine smiled down at her son.

XXXXXXXXXX

April was in the resident room changing her clothes and waiting for Jackson and his mom so they could go to dinner. The surgery they were watching should be over by now she thought. Then she heard someone walk in and she turned around. It was Catherine Avery.

"Hi Ms. Avery. I'm almost ready I just need to…"

"Oh honey you have some time Jackson got held up in the E.R." She walked over and sat down on the bench. "April dear are you happy?"

April stopped putting things in her bag and turned around, "Yes I am." She paused trying to figure what she was going to say from what she was thinking. She just decided to say what she was thinking, "You wouldn't think so but I am."

Catherine just looked at April with a puzzled look.

"It's just that I didn't pass my boards. Then I find out I'm pregnant with my best friend's baby who I secretly have had a crush on. I was scared to death he was going to move away all the way across the country. But, no, that's not Jackson. Jackson is sweet and kind and he really cares. I think I might…" April trailed off not believing what she was about to say but it was so true, "… love him."

April looked up to see Catherine Avery Just staring at her, "I bet you think I'm a freak. I'm…"

Catherine cut April off and took her hands smiled and said, "You aren't a freak. You aren't crazy. You are in love. And Jackson is a very lucky boy."

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey guys! It's been FOREVER! I'm so sorry it's taken this long.**_

_**Okay so tonight's episode made me so sad and there making us wait 2 whole weeks! It's just not far! Now that I've vented a little here's chapter 6!**_

When Jackson woke up well rested on his day off he heard chattering from the next room. He moved his arm around on April's side of the bed and felt nothing. He groaned as he sat up and checked the time on his phone.

7:03 A.M

April always got up early on her days off, like she didn't know the meaning of sleeping in. Catherine and her were probably already up ready to face the day at 6. Catherine and April had become best friends, not that it was a bad thing, it was just he didn't have any alone time with April. And the fact that facts about Jackson had been shared that he did not care for April to know thanks his mother.

But today, this afternoon, Catherine Avery would be flying back home and knew April would be getting in as much time with her as possible. They were probably talking about baby clothes, baby furniture, baby names, anything and all things baby.

Jackson dragged himself out of bed, walked down the hall, and sure enough when he sneaked up to the door he heard them talking about what color they should paint the room.

"Hey, good morning" Jackson greeted making his presence known.

They both whipped around. "Good morning to you too baby!" Catherine greeted Jackson then giving him a big kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, sorry did we wake you up?" April asked as she gives him a quick kiss.

Jackson smirks, "Well yea but I needed to get up anyway right? Your doctor's appointment is this morning?"

"Yea me and your mom are already to go so hurry. I can't wait! I mean after this we can pick names and…" Jackson felt a ramble coming on, smiled and cut her off since they were in a hurry "Okay okay. I'm really excited too."

XXXXXXXXXX

Jackson was walking down the hall after taking his shower and getting dressed when he saw his mom trying to carry all her bags down the stairs. "Here let me help you with those." Jackson went over and took the heavier bag.

"Thank you baby!" Catherine thanked Jackson, then gave him a questioning look, "Or are you just trying to get me out of town quicker?''

"Uh no mom that's not…" Jackson tried to argue but was cut off. "Oh baby, I know you are ready to be alone with April. It's time for me to leave. But when that baby comes I'll be coming and visiting a lot more." Catherine tells Jackson as she opens the door for him.

Jackson just laughed because he knew it was the truth, and he was okay with that. He wanted his baby to have at least some of his grandparents around. Their baby would see April parents of course but he didn't know how often it would be since they lived so far away. And it wasn't that just hated when his mom came to visit. It was just she was a little to nosing, but if she wasn't nosing she wouldn't be the mom he knows and loves. "I love you mom."

"I love you too baby boy."

Jackson had just shut the trunk when April came walking out ready to leave, "You guys ready to go?"

"Yes we are!" Jackson shut the truck and opens the passenger side door for April.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is it you two, are you ready to find out?" Catherine asked as she started to squeeze the cold jelly like liquid on April stomach. "No looking! Both of you!" , she gave Jackson a look as he was peeking. "We're ready" Jackson looks down at April and they smile at each other then exchange a quick kiss. Jackson was glad his mom was doing the ultrasound rather than some random nurse.

"Alright baby please be still for your grandma for a couple of seconds." Catherine said. April smiled; he or she was already giving them trouble.

Jackson and April were still staring at each other to make sure neither of them would peek when Mark Sloan comes walking in with his famous smile on his face. "Hey guys! Am I late? You haven't already found out have you?"

April and Catherine both looked at Mark then at Jackson, "Hey don't look at me I didn't invite him." Then Jackson turned to Mark, "I'm glad you're here man, but umm…"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world. I'm always going to be there for the other half of the plastics posy." Mark told them as he gave them that smile again. "Ms. Avery it's always a pleasure to see you."

"You too, Dr. Sloan. Come on baby be still for just two seconds." Catherine was still trying to find the right part of the baby but the baby was just moving around too much.

Then all of a sudden Meredith head pops in the door, "Hey guys how's everything going?" then comes on in followed by Christina, Alex, and Lexie.

Everybody turns toward the door then Jackson turns to April, smiles and asks, "Did you send out invitations or something?"

"What… no!" April defends, "Not that were mad that you're here or anything but why are you here?"

They all answer after one another, Meredith said she was just curious, Alex said because it was his lunch break and he already slept with and made all the interns mad, Christina said she just was following the crowd, and Lexie excuse was to see Mark and ask him about some of their wedding details.

"The more the merrier I guess" Jackson said. Then, again, somebody else's head pops up from behind the exam room door, and it was Dr. Webber.

"Hey guys I heard you…" Dr. Webber then spotted Catherine Avery in the corner, "Oh, Hello Catherine! How are you?" Then he came walking in followed by Dr. Bailey.

Jackson just rolled his eyes. That image about his mother and Webber that appeared in his head the moment Webber opened his mother's hotel room door in a robe will forever be in his mind. "Alright is everybody here? I mean we could wait." Jackson asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Derek is in surgery so he won't be here and Callie is with Arizona in therapy so yes it looks like everybody is here." Meredith came back after his sarcasm.

After this everybody broke off and started their own little conversations. That is until Catherine speaks up, "Hey everybody!" they kept talking, "Everybody! QUIET!" All their heads snap to attention.

Catherine smiled and then looked at Jackson and April. "It's a boy!"

_**It's a boy! So I've got these 2 names that I like and I need help to choose one, Nathan or Aiden? And I need middle name suggestions. Please Review! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
